


For Sure

by nightmare_kidette



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Because hot stuff yo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feeling self conscious, Fireplaces, First Time, Not massively though, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kidette/pseuds/nightmare_kidette
Summary: It's Spring in Whoville. The birds and the bees are in full swing. And one cold evening high atop Mt. Crumpit, two shy lovers get to know each other a little better by the warmth of the fireplace.





	For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> I must say, this certainly wasn't something I expected to do. But after having some chats with fellow fans about the adorable concept of a shy, touch-starved Grinch things just escalated to the point where I thought okay, I HAVE to write about this. And here it is! It should go without saying, but if you don't like it, go back and read something else to your liking.
> 
> Also this may become quickly apparent but I feel I should point out that this is my first *ever* smut fic. So if it's a bit clumsy and awkward, that's why. But considering the subject matter I suppose it's appropriate...

Sat upon a red oval rug, the Grinch stared into the flames of the fireplace. By his side, Donna Lou-Who sipped at her tea quietly, contemplating her next move. She had never been to the Grinch’s home before. After constant prodding from her daughter, Cindy-Lou, Donna decided she might as well. _I haven’t dated in a while,_ she thought. She didn’t really care for that term. It sounded so… juvenile. She wasn’t particularly old, but she wasn’t all that young either. Still, the Grinch had visited the village of Whoville and subsequently, her home, many a time so it only seemed right to return the favour and trek the 300-something feet up the mountain. Only, she wouldn’t be entirely alone. 

He told her he’d meet her halfway as that’s when it got particularly strenuous, and people not used to walking up and down elevated places all the time would likely find it difficult. Sure enough he was there waiting for her as he said he would, standing quite still with his arms wrapped around himself, his breath condensing in the cold air. She reached out to him and he took her hand with a tiny, shy _“hello”_ and they walked up the rest of the mountain together. Max ran in circles around them; yipping happily as new company joined Mt. Crumpit and the sky gradually darkened around them the higher they got.

And now, here they were, simply enjoying each other’s company in peaceful silence. Donna had been here for a couple of hours at least, having spent most of that time getting introduced to the many intricacies of Grinch’s home. He was a smart fellow, having decked his entire living space out with levers and pulleys and bells, hidden rooms, unique elevators and swivelling doors. One could never be bored in a place like this. Yet here they were...

“It’s late.”

Donna was snapped out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry?”

“Won’t the kids be missing you?”

“What? Oh! Oh, no. I got Bricklebaum to look after them for a few hours tonight. I meant to tell you.”

Grinch chuckled to himself. “No wonder the mountain seemed quieter this evening.”

“Aw come on, he’s not _that_ bad,” Donna chided.

“No, but he can get a little… y’know… _overbearing._ ”

“I suppose so.” She absent-mindedly jiggled her mug. “But he means well.”

“Kinda makes me wish I’d been less of a, well, _jerk_." 

Donna shuffled nearer to him, placing a gentle hand upon his arm. “Not anymore,” she whispered. “You’ve made such a difference in so many of our lives. In _my_ life.” The Grinch blushed. Or at least he would if he didn’t have a layer of fur covering his face. “Aw, come on. I’m not _that_ special,” he retorted. Donna was right up against him now. “Well,” she said, stretching out a hand and turning his face towards hers, “…you are to me.” The Grinch stared. She wasn’t usually this… handsy? Yet he couldn’t move. He _could_ – he just chose not to. The warmth of her palm, the light of the fireplace bouncing off her features, her sincere, shining blue eyes… He sat, momentarily hypnotised before shaking his head a little, forcing Donna to pull away. He was sure he could register a trace of hurt upon her face.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, clearing his throat. “It’s just that… I’m not used to this." 

"Not used to what?"

"It's nothing."

Donna’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. The poor Who had barely been hugged in his life, judging from things he’d said in the past. No wonder he felt somewhat apart from the rest of the town. Physical affection was sorely lacking in his life, and had done for a very long time. Other Whos would often joke in years gone by that all the Grinch needed was a hug. But of course, no one dared to. Despite their naturally affectionate dispositions, Grinch was one individual they were all too willing to reject. This Donna found out once she wrapped her arms around him, pressing into his chest. A sigh escaped his lips. One of… relief?

The Grinch surprised her by hesitantly wrapping his warm, green arms around her slender frame. As someone who had been starved of intimate embraces herself, Donna found the touch healing as well. His breath tickled her cheek and every moment that passed, she felt as though she was slowly being constricted. “I’ve never felt this,” he whispered. 

Donna rubbed his back to console him. His words broke her heart. True, he’d been an outsider in Whoville for some time - one generally considered to be mean and nauseating. But here, alone with him, seeing him as vulnerable as he was now… she felt so… involved. It felt like it was a secret that only they could keep amongst themselves. It wasn’t particularly scandalous. It was no secret amongst the Whos that there was something of a spark between Ms. Donna-Lou Who and the ex-loner Grinch. They would often make light-hearted jokes about how her nursing skills might come in handy if his heart ever got too big.

Her hands raised a little higher now, kneading his shoulder blades. He sighed in satisfaction and Donna instinctively squeezed into his back a little harder. Grinch closed his eyes and rested his head against her shoulder somewhat limply as she continued her magic. “Why are you doing this?” His tone, racked with confusion, halted Donna. “Oh honey, why shouldn’t I?” The Grinch sniffed. “Because… I… I don’t know why you waste your time with me.”  _What are you saying?_  he scolded himself, _Are you trying to get her to hate you?!_

“Huh? Waste my time? I’m not wasting my time.” She rubbed him again. “I’m not wasting my time at all…”

“So, you’re actually _enjoying_ this?”

She kissed his cheek. “Aren’t _you?_ ”

"Well, I didn't say  _stop_."

Donna's face flushed as her lips trailed a line from his downy cheek to the silky hairs of his neck, drawing a gasp from him. He leaned in to her touch, pulling her closer into him as she straddled his legs. _Oh god,_ he thought. Suddenly he didn't feel as cocky.

As if reading his mind, Donna hesitated. “Do you want me to stop?” The Grinch said nothing for a moment, too speechless to give her an answer. “N…no…” he stammered. She quickly re-positioned herself and teasingly ran her hands up his chest, resting them on his shoulders. Now that they were more still, she could feel him trembling. “Are you sure?” she pressed. Grinch looked away, his eyes heavy with emotion.

“Donna-Lou Who…” he began, scanning her face for any discernible signs of distaste, “…are _you_ sure?” In response, she stroked his cheek tenderly, sealing the distance between them with the first proper kiss the Grinch had ever known. Her lips were so small and so soft as they lightly brushed against his own. She felt him smile and she giggled into his mouth before letting go. Donna rested her forehead against his, fixing him with a lustful stare so intense he buckled slightly under her. “I – I take that as a… yes?” he stammered.

“Oh, you bet, Mister.”

He grinned nervously, settling himself into a more upright position as Donna pulled off her fleece. His awed expression was so amusing Donna couldn’t help but grin. His eyes quickly became serious. “There’s something… you need to know…” he murmured.

“Like what?” asked Donna.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." A laugh rose up from his depths, making his entire body quake along with Donna. It just seemed so ridiculous a thing to say, but it was honest. The Grinch was renowned for being rather direct. But of all the things he thought he'd be doing today... this was practically non-existent on his list. Once they both calmed down from their little break, Donna leaned in again. “That’s okay,” she purred. Her hands trailed down his frame. “You don’t need to." She leaned towards his ear, whispering, " _Let me take care of you._ ”

"I-I would like that..." he stuttered after a moment of silence.

Donna shuffled backwards a little to unclasp her bra and pull the rest of her clothes off, discarding them to the side. Grinch was speechless. How could he have ever doubted her, when she was sitting there bearing quite literally everything to him, and with such genuine tenderness and care? He feared disappointing her, but he  _had_ managed to get this far, so perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

“You’re… gorgeous…”

Donna blushed deeply and turned away for a moment. By the light of the fire, her peach tinted fur glowed like the sunrise.

“No, I mean it…” he continued, his eyes taking in as much of her as they could, “…I’ve… I've never seen anyone so… beautiful.”

She smiled and smushed up against his face, engulfing it in thankful kisses. Her fuzzy breasts brushed against his scraggly chest and he felt blood rushing to places it hadn't for a while. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at all this fuss… all this jarring, undeserved fuss. His arms awkwardly rested around her, fearing to touch her entirely, trembling still. She broke away, cupping his face in her small palms and gesturing downwards with her eyes. “You can touch ‘em if you want to.”

“Buh – _whaat?_ I can’t do that! I don’t even know how!”

Donna laughed in spite of herself. She noticed the hint of embarrassment in his eyes and promptly stopped, horrified. “Oh, oh no honey! I didn’t mean to make you feel like that!” She stroked him gently with her thumbs. “It’s just… cute. You're so adorable." 

He smiled, a little misty-eyed. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and touched her. He awkwardly fumbled about, running his own thumbs over her painfully erect nipples. She felt a leap down below and set her hands on his as they roamed. “Mmm… are you sure you don’t know what you're doing? Because you’re doing pretty great to me.” Burning with a heat to rival the sun, the Grinch nuzzled against her, the soft fur adorning his cheeks tickling her chest. “You’re doing good..." she breathed quietly, her arousal creeping up faster. His eyes shot open upon feeling a hand unusually close to his crotch. “Can I?” Donna asked. 

“Yes…” he replied, “...Please.” Donna complied, removing the last barrier between them whereupon the sight of his erection greeted her. She was impressed. “Oh my god…”

Grinch giggled nervously. “It er… ahem, it’s not used to company.”

“Well, _that’s_ gonna change.” He gulped as she reached for him, wrapping her hand around his length, the feathery tips of her fingers stimulating him. She swallowed his moan as she tilted her head back up to kiss him, her other hand leading his to her most sensitive areas, guiding him in the way she wanted him to go around her folds. "Like this..." she encouraged, before letting his hand go to continue on by himself. It lacked skill, but still felt wonderful regardless just to feel him touch her like that. He darted his eyes back up to her periodically to gauge her reactions. Donna grinded against him, which prompted him to speed up somewhat. "Ungh, that's it... keep going."

Judging from how slickly her hand glided up and down him now she guessed it wouldn't be long before the inevitable. She was out of practise but she figured she could get him there. She wanted to.

"Stop..."

The Grinch promptly quit his awkward pawing and fixed her with a concerned stare. "You alright?"

"I'm really good," she sighed happily, releasing him from her grip. "Are you?"

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly. For a few moments, the crackling of the fireplace was the only sound. The Grinch looked over to his bed, so inviting now, then turned to Donna again. "Do you want to... change locations?"

"Well, the floor  _is_ made of rock after all..." He chuckled, helping hoist her up to her feet. She felt so exposed, but it didn't feel unpleasant. It just felt... right. For the Grinch, it would take a little more time to get used to being this unabashed in the presence of another. True, he'd felt a stirring in his loins for the longest time now since he had got to know Donna-Lou... but now that the moment was here, he still couldn't quite believe it was happening. Before he knew it, he was lying on his rickety, yet comfortable bed with Donna rising above him. He just assumed the position naturally. He knew she knew what she was doing, and truth be told, he didn't mind being shown the ropes by someone as lovely as her. She mounted his lap.

"Please..." he croaked, subtly grinding his hips against her. With little hesitation, Donna slowly lowered herself onto him, drawing a sharp breath through her teeth. "I don't want to hurt you..." she winced. The Grinch stiffened, preparing himself for the rest of her. "Hurt me? What about yo - _oohhh_..."

"I've got this," she assured him, caressing his cheek.

"You _bet_ " he whined in pleasure. Clenching the sheets, he pulled what he was sure was an embarrassing face. "Ooooh _god_."

"Ready?"

" _Mmph..._ "

Donna waited for a moment as the Grinch composed himself. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes... yes I am."

With that, Donna started to move, clutching onto his shoulders to support herself. He tentatively reached around to place his hands on her bouncing hips, the warmth of them adding a pleasant sensation to the ones she was already feeling. The squeaking bed, once a haven to escape to at the end of every long, miserable day now transformed within the space of just a few minutes to a reminder of how much someone loved him enough to bear their all to him, and he them. Donna closed the gap between them, leaning her head against his furry chest and tightening her grip around his shoulders, wrapping him in the most carnal cuddle he'd had yet.

"Oh... Donna..." he moaned.

Donna snuggled up against him as she picked up the speed . She smirked mischievously as she felt him thrusting back, his unrestrained growls sending her over the edge. _Oh god, I'm almost there..._

She clenched around him tighter, frantic now, her little gasps filling the empty air around them. Then suddenly, a guttural scream ripped itself out of the Grinch's throat and echoed across the walls. She cried out upon feeling him pulsate inside her, finally released. The Grinch flopped back onto the bed, his belly rising and falling with each breath he caught, Donna following its rhythm as she lay on top of him. Their now-puffy fur stuck together thanks to the static they had produced. All in all, they were well spent. Once they were sufficiently relaxed, they briefly exchanged a shared glance at each other before bursting into raucous laughter at it all. The room was a cacophony of mirth as they revelled in the joy they'd just shared so awkwardly and yet... so sweetly. Grinch reached up and kissed her.

"Thank you..." he whispered, smoothing her.

Donna smiled and playfully twirled the fluff on his chest, cheek smushed against it. "Anytime, sweetie..." she yawned as they settled down to drift into dreams that paled in comparison to reality. 


End file.
